User talk:Fairly/Archive 2
This is the second archive of my talk page. Block I got banned from TD wiki again, so I'll just hang out here until I'm off ban over there. But it said I was banned for fluff editing, but I don't know if someone hacked my account. What should I do? Should I change my password? Oh and what is a fluff edit?--N3Takling Puffles Oh sorry, I'll fix it now.--N3Takling Puffles FAN CHARACTER Leave Numbuh Twenty-Eight-Zero, leave Numbuh FortyElevenThousand Sorry for the mix up, I ndidn't expect people to think them as real characters--Ocelot28 Elite Operatives category I recently created the category Elite Operatives and put myself and Numbuh 9 (Maurice) in it is this accurate to the show? Numbuh 15 00:01, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Fairly I want to ask you that some people who are unregister might be people who want to mess up the website. This is from Prime-man208 Improvement Okay, I don't want to sound mean or anything, but...WHAT THE HECK DO YOU PEOPLE THINK YOU'RE DOING THIS WIKI!?! Ugh! I've kept quiet for too long, and I had enough! This is wiki horrible! Everything is poorly written and organized! I see Vandal almost everypage I go to, and the characters pages need to be improvement! New pics, which need to be arranged or added to other pages, clean the vandalize, more details in episodes, bios, apperances, quotes, practically everything on the wiki need to be FIX!!!!! Seeing the wiki at the sorry state it is makes me real mad! If you guys haven't heard yet, but KND have been showing on Cartoon Network again on T.V! I thought by now you guys would heard of it and have the excitment to fix this place up! You guys need to shape up, or let someone else take over the wiki, someone who actually cares for it! P.S: My sister wants to know how did you guys get the name, positions, and everything for the other KND members, the minor ones. Take example Sector Z, my sister wants to know how you found their names. I'm begging you guys, fix this place up! I love KND, and it really irks me that people do such a poor job! I look at the pervious pages on of the articles here and Numbuh 352, and they actually pretty good. Better than the ones they have right now! Please, please, please, please, please!!!! Please fix the wiki!--'NinjaSheik' 03:57, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Linkies I'm not sure how these talk pages work but here's the links ^^ youtube. com & livevideo.com Numbuh J-4 04:27, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Wrong page. And you didn't give me the direct links.--'NinjaSheik' 17:23, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Thanks!--NumbuhThree♥ Request I like to requesy myself to become a admin here on the Module. I proven myself to well informed and I know what I'm doing. Besides, there are some people I like to ban off this place. Secondly, there are made-up articles that should NOT be here on the Module! I ask you this now to grant me your premission.--'NinjaSheik' 23:32, February 12, 2010 (UTC) See my talk page and stay there, please.--'NinjaSheik' 03:18, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Admin Have you thought about it yet? Since I been trying to make the wiki better.--NumbuhThree♥ Answer! Now! Uh, Fairly, I don't mean to be pushy, but I need your answer now! Some anonymous user is making stupid pages on the Module about moves and stuff! This have nothing to do with KND! Another user made a fan-made character, which not be here, but on her user/whatever! I need the position of admin now! I can't stand this, the users making trash on the Module!--'NinjaSheik' 03:15, February 15, 2010 (UTC) So can I become an admin? OH and check out messletters for your signature. Here--ƝȜкภ๔ Ŧคภ Uh...Since Fairly isn't here. I should break the news to you. I talked to her about you and her to your request is no. I'm sorry.--'NinjaSheik' 02:46, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Restore? Could you please restore: * U.N.S.C.A.P.E. * Numbuh 399 * Sector Y * Numbuh 80`s New Technology * List of Numbuh 80`s Operations * Other Operations * List of Sector Y's Minor Operations * Numbuh 80`s Enemies * Sector Y's Allies * Numbuh Seven-Twenty-Three-Sixty-Eight's Archives * Numbuh 2+8 * Operation: L.O.A.D.I.N.G. * Sector PRO * Numbuh 3+7 * Numbuh 32 * Numbuh 38 * Numbuh 007 * Numbuh 417 (Which was here already before I used it to fan fiction) * Sector MX I know these pages are not written by my user. It's because I had a habite of making multiple users and changing between them from time to time. If you restore them, I'll move them to be under the user I used to write it with. Kogone Uchiha [[User_talk:Kogone Uchiha|---------->]] 23:25, February 16, 2010 (UTC) I seriusly doubt I have enough time to watch over a whole wikia, but I'd like to write stuff there though. Btw, what's the difference between "appearance" and "cameo"? Kogone Uchiha [[User_talk:Kogone Uchiha|---------->]] 14:15, February 17, 2010 (UTC) The differances is that a apperance and a cameo is that a apperance is when a character speaks and have some action. A cameo is just when a character is seen for a few minutes, but have no lines.--'NinjaSheik' 18:51, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Watching over the site Fairly can I watch over the KND Role-Playing wiki. Prime-man208 18:01, February 19, 2010 (UTC)Prime-man208 Template Help My name is ResonX, and I REALLY want to improve the KND wiki. Normally, this would not be too hard, but the difficulty of this task is exacerbated by how much the current state of this wiki SUCKS! This is worse than the SpongeBob Squarepants wiki was (before I single-handedly fixed it), and that one was REALLY bad. One of the most noticeable problems I've come across is the templates. Firstly, the main statistics of the template (Occupation, Voice, Homebase, Appearances, Cameos, and even an Image) are programmed to appear in the article even if nothing is written, in which case it displays } in the infobox. We need to have it so that statistics are ONLY listed if they are written in the article's infobox. The SpongeBob Squarepants wiki has this feature, and I tried to correct Template: Villain by reformatting it to look like that one, which didn't work. I am an AMAZING writer when it comes to editing wikis, but one thing I CAN'T do is program templates and stuff. Secondly, this wiki lacks a deletion template, which is a HUGE issue. If I'm correct, only admins can actually delete articles, which they are notified to do by other users posting deletion notices on broken pages. If we can't put deletion notices, It's a lot harder to delete the numerous broken pages on this wiki, which is one of the first steps that should be taken to improve it. I am a guy who knows what he's doing and can help tremendously in improving the Kids Next Door wiki, but in order to properly do so I will require some help from you, the Supreme Leader of the site, in these areas. Please respond on my talk page.ResonX 20:30, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Wikia Fairly the new wiki is made. Where is it?--'NinjaSheik' 22:22, February 25, 2010 (UTC) URL I have no idea how to make a link but the url is kndroleplay.wikia.com. Assignment Numbuh 14 NS reporting for duty, Supreme Leader Numbuh 212, sir! It's been more than three weeks since I made the announcement about assigning Sectors to the members here. It's time for us to decide. Here's the list of the users who followed my orders: User:Numbuh3 Numbuh: 3,139 Speciality: Editing, Uploading pictures, writing stuff. User:ResonX Numbuh: 9,001 Speciality: Descrption, Grammer, Editing templates User:Atlantagirl Numbuh:'''Numbuh 2012 '''Speciality: Grammer User:SPFan909 Numbuh: 209 Speciality: Grammer User:Numbuh 753 Numbuh: 753 Speciality: Grammer, spelling checks, punctuation checks. User:Numbuh 219 Numbuh: 219 Speciality: Grammer and Organizing User:MisaTange Numbuh: 303 Speciality: Grammar, spelling, punctuation. Anything that relates to Language Arts, really. User:Diamond423 Numbuh: 2772 Speciality: Spelling, grammar, and descriptions User: Numbuh J-4 Numbuh: J-4 Speciality: Image collecting, description, spelling checks. That's all of them for now. Numbuh J-4 didn't respond to me, but I seen what he can do. We'll talk more tonight on Yahoo on Chat. There are a few things about the users I should tell you about their edits and stuff. EDIT: Here's a couple more I added.--'NinjaSheik' 22:06, February 28, 2010 (UTC) sector zero YOUR ARE NOT GOING TO MOVE MY PAGE!!!!!!!) Oh ho, nice overuse of punctuation there, champ. First off, don't just hit and run my talk page like that. Second of all, you're an unregistered contributor and your page had nothing to do with canon KND. Instant deletion. Take your fan content to the KND RPG Wiki, which there's a link to on the front page of this wiki. But DO NOT POST IT HERE. Thank you for your cooperation. fairly 16:29, March 6, 2010 (UTC) cant create an acount i cant create an acount for some reason While I'd love to totally get busted for breaking some sort of rule, I'd like to point out that first off, no. I won't help you. Second off, your IP has probably been banned. Give it a week or two and try again. Someone was probably posting spam using the same IP. Also, I'm pretty sure I'd be in huge trouble if I created an account for you. Just...wait it out. (: fairly 00:21, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Still having problems? :\ Well, I dunno. I'll discuss it with my other administrator. What name would you like, in the meanwhile? fairly 22:25, March 9, 2010 (UTC) numbuh 746 All right then, I'll ask the other administrator and see what she thinks. (: fairly 22:33, March 9, 2010 (UTC) thank you Okay, Numbuh 746, I'm going to need you to email me so your address isn't pasted all over the internet. My email addresses can be found on my user page. Tell me on here which one you decided to email by the way. fairly 02:25, March 10, 2010 (UTC) YAHOO:fairlyoddeds Wikia Fairly are you work on the new wiki?Prime-man208 00:45, March 8, 2010 (UTC)Prime-man208 Unregistered users Unregistered users that dis the KND Code Module like that message that you caught really shouldn't put in any input . man that really irks me i mean seriously, it is like my teachers always say "if you can't say anything nice then don't say anything at all"...:( Numbuh26 21:14, March 10, 2010 (UTC)Numbuh26 Unregistered users Unregistered users that dis the KND Code Module like that message that you caught really shouldn't put in any input . man that really irks me i mean seriously, it is like my teachers always say "if you can't say anything nice then don't say anything at all"...:( Numbuh26 21:14, March 10, 2010 (UTC)Numbuh26 unregisterd people Fairly there are some people who keep messing up pages--numbuh 763 18:26, March 13, 2010 (UTC) use of the word killed I have noticed that in some articles it says killed or referencing killed....the reason I'm bring this up is because i just read the Hap-Happy Land article and it says that Numbuh 1 probaly killed the guy in the lion suit....I mean really I don't think the Kids Next Door Operatives really have the capcity to kill someoneNumbuh26 20:15, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Please remember this Code Module is a dump. We're still trying to clean up.--'NinjaSheik' 21:33, March 23, 2010 (UTC) IRC I got the IRC idea from TD wiki. But can we have one here? Just check out the link here. http://java.freenode.net//index.php?channel=kndwiki--Numbuh3Talk 23:44, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Sector Leaders? Who are our sector leaders in Sector G and Sector O? -MisaTange 01:20, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Those leaders have not been decided on it. Let's face it, all usres from those Sectors have been slacking off from their jobs. Therefore, until someone who is worthy of leader comes along, no leader is decided.--'NinjaSheik' 01:22, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Okay! -MisaTange 01:36, April 8, 2010 (UTC) RE: Role Playing Site I have noticed that no one is answering qeustions on the RP site:( it seems like no one is using it anymoreNumbuh26 23:14, April 7, 2010 (UTC) I will have a talk with him but i said it seems like i didnt say no one was its just eerieNumbuh26 20:18, April 13, 2010 (UTC)